


Too Late To Back Out Now I Guess

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, also a bit of implied, cause they're my bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: It's Merlin's job to distract Arthur and stop him from leaving his room. He's very quickly runnning out of ideas. Time to move to Plan B I guess.





	Too Late To Back Out Now I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i've got my new computer so hopefully, i should be more active. i have so many new plot ideas for a bunch of different fandoms, plus a rough sketch for a multi-chaptered merlin writing piece. but anyway, enjoy this small thing while i work on some more!!

Arthur’s voice sounded loudly from inside the room, “Merlin I can hear you pacing outside, just come in, no need to dwaddle,”

Merlin groaned, pushing the door open. Gwen and Morgana were attempting to sneak out for a picnic by themselves and needed someone to distract Arthur while they snuck out on their horses. Unsurprisingly, that person ended up being Merlin. Again.

He stepped into Arthur’s chambers, closing the door behind him and turning to see Arthur changing out of his sleepwear. The prince was in the middle of pulling his shirt on as he on his heel to face the door. Merlin looked down to avoid seeing Arthur shirtless again, “Morning sire, you slept well I presume?” Nodding, Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin’s head to get his attention, “Pass me my shoes, will you?” 

Eyes widening, Merlin paused, already starting to panic “Were you planning on going somewhere? I would stay in today, there’s meant to be bad storms later,” Pointing out at the clear blue sky, Arthur raised his eyebrows, “Are you daft Merlin? The knights and I are going out hunting,” Merlin nodded absentmindedly, already attempting to come up with other reasons Arthur needed to stay inside.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as another pillow was thrown at his head. On instinct, he threw it back towards the bed. Arthur caught it easily, “What’s wrong with you? You’re being weirder than usual,” Merlin looked up, meeting his eyes, “I just think you should stay here today,”

Striding past Merlin to get his shoes for himself, Arthur rolled his eyes “While I appreciate the concern Merlin, I’m going out today,” He walked to the bed, pulling his shoes on and tying them tightly. “Besides, since when do you get a say in what I do?”

Shifting his weight from side to side, Merlin’s eyes darted around, trying to find a distraction. Something. Anything.

He could tell his window of opportunity was closing as he noticed Arthur making his way directly towards the door, a couple steps away from him.

And in a last-ditch effort, Merlin stepped directly in front of Arthur, blocking his way outside. He froze, waiting to see what Arthur would do. 

Arthur stopped, throwing his hands up in an exasperated motion, “Merlin what in god’s sake do you think you’re doing?” Mustering up an innocent expression, Merlin looked up at him, “What do you mean?” Glaring at him, Arthur stepped to the right, looking him dead in the eye.

Merlin mirrored his movement, making sure he was between Arthur and the door.

Arthur’s tone lowered slightly, giving away his slight annoyance. “Merlin. I’m going to ask you to move, before you get yourself or me in trouble,”

He stepped to the left. Merlin followed suit, still blocking the exit.

Within seconds they were in a full out standoff, Arthur jumping from side to side, trying to get by Merlin, who was determined to stop him at all costs. 

Usually, this would be pretty normal for the both of them, but knowing full well his father was going to get him in trouble for being late, Arthur’s slight annoyance eventually shifted into him being just generally pissed off. 

The last straw was Merlin meeting him in the eyes, and giggling slightly at his position. Merlin seemed to realize his mistake immediately, quickly putting his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture. Almost as a test, Arthur stepped once more to the right and as Merlin made to follow suit, something in Arthur’s gaze hardened.

Before Merlin had a chance to argue, Arthur had already dropped his bag and shoved him roughly to the side, hitting his shoulder on the wall, “Stand down Merlin,”

Merlin thought it was a little harder than necessary but I guess what goes around comes around. He probably should’ve stopped a little earlier.

“Don’t fool yourself into thinking you can tell me what to do. Take the day to remember who’s in charge here. That’s an order Merlin,”

Pausing slightly at the unusually harsh treatment, Merlin didn’t realize Arthur was walking past him until he was practically out the door.

Shit. Morgana and Gwen were gonna kill him. He needed a distraction. Now. Like right now. C’mon Merlin, this isn’t that hard. You’ve been wanting to do it anyway, now you just have a good reason. Do it. 

Panicking, he barely registered what he was doing until he had actually grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and pushed him against the wall. 

Too late to back out now.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes and placing his lips on Arthur’s, realizing how badly this could end up going for him. The worst case scenario probably being death. Arthur froze, unmoving for a couple of seconds before seeming to remember where he was and roughly pushing Merlin off. He shook his head harshly as if to rid himself of the occurrence, stepping away from the wall, “Merlin do you care to explain what the actual hell that was?”

Shit. Bad plan. He could deal with his own emotions later. Now he just needed to not get in serious trouble.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s all you have to say?”

“I thought maybe it’d be funn-”

Before he could say anything else, Arthur moved forward suddenly, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him against the opposite wall. And just like that, Arthur was there. 

Kissing Merlin with everything he had. And to Merlin at least, it felt like stepping into the sun after years of walking through the rain. Like maybe everything had been worth it, if it had all brought you here to this moment. All hthepain and the sadness didn’t even matter anymore. Cause you couldn’t think of anything that could make you upset with his hands around your face, tilting your head up towards his. Maybe being forced to distract Arthur wasn’t such a bad deal.

Merlin paused for a moment, moving his head back slightly, “So does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

“Shut up Merlin,”

“Yes sire,”


End file.
